Chip 'n' Dale
Chip and Dale are a pair of cunning and mischievous chipmunks. Although the duo have similar looks and rarely appear separately, they each have distinct personalities and a few distinguishing physical features. Chip can be identified by his small black "chocolate chip" nose and a single front tooth, whereas Dale has a larger nose which is red, two adjacent front teeth and a tuft of hair on his head. Chip is also usually the more logical, positive, and cunning of the two, with Dale being the less intelligent. They are usually enemies of Donald Duck, Pluto, and sometimes Mickey Mouse. Personality Chip (or Chipper, as referred to by Dale) is the brains of the duo and thus is shown to be clever, fearless, and somewhat bossy. Unlike his best friend, he's a quick thinker. When dealing with Donald, Chip shows to be much more of a threat than Dale, both mentally and physically. He is also no-nonsense and becomes easily frustrated with Dale's incompetence. In Rescue Rangers, Chip constantly thinks about being on duty to the point where he is thought to not know how to be fun; because of such, Dale's blundering causes him nothing but headaches. Dale is sometimes lazy, dim-witted, and clumsy, and can be a little more emotionally sensitive. In earlier appearances, he was completely foolish to the point where he can truly be called an idiot. In later years, that aspect of his personality was toned down to just being nervous, timid, wisecracking, laid-back, and reluctant. In Rescue Rangers, Dale wears a Hawaiian shirt, possibly to show how relaxed his personality is; he gets along easier with Monterey Jack and Zipper than Chip. While the two are nearly inseparable and count each other as their closest friends, the one thing that can tear them apart is a romantic interest. They have been known to have feelings for the same girl most of the time and battle each other for the affections of the girl in question. In Rescue Rangers, both are in love with Gadget, but can't seem to be open about their feelings, nor does she notice at all. Antagonistic Roles *They antagonize Donald Duck in several cartoons. *They antagonize Pluto in several cartoons. *They antagonize Mickey and Pluto in Squatter's Rights (1946). *They steal Donald's pancakes in Three for Breakfast (1948). *They try and steal Donald's Nut Butter in All in a Nutshell (1949). *They antagonize Donald when he was riding his penny-farthing to Daisy's house for his date in Crazy Over Daisy (1950). *They steal Donald's crop of apples in Donald Applecore (1952). *They try to steal Dolores' peanuts in Working for Peanuts (1953). *They try to steal Donald's acorns in Donald and the Big Nut (1999). *They try to stop Mickey from getting the last bag of nuts from a store after he eats them all in Mickey's Mixed Nuts (2000). *They steal nuts from everyone in the House of Mouse and frame Donald for it in the House of Mouse episode Chip 'n' Dale (2003). Heroic Acts *They save each other from other enemies. *They are rescue rangers and solve mysteries in Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. *They stop Donald Duck from destroying their home. *They defeat Pete who steals $10,000 who gets caught by the calvary in The Lone Chipmunks (1954). Gallery Disneychipandale_2073.jpg Chip_and_dale_duo.jpg Chip_n'_Dale.png Chip_and_Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale in Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers External Links *Chip 'n' Dale on http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Chip_and_Dale Category:Males Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Lucky characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Pranksters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Incompetent